


Don't Stop

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Painplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan’s always held on to the attitude that he’ll try anything once, but they’re not really ‘trying’ this anymore. They’re just doing it. Because it feels fucking amazing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Don't Stop

Dan’s always held on to the attitude that he’ll try anything once. 

He’s on his back, legs spread and feet in the air. Phil is holding on to him by the hips. He’s bent over Dan’s body as he fucks him hard and fast. Dan’s wrists are cuffed above his head, fastened against the headboard.

They might have tried this more than once. Dan’s lost count, actually.

They’re sweating. There’s scorching heat between them, nearly uncomfortable. It only adds to the feeling right now. Dan is completely fucked open, but the friction still feels so gloriously tight, sounds so gloriously wet. Phil is ramming into him like a depraved whore. Dan’s cock is hard and fat, bumping between their stomachs with the movement.

In fact, they’d both agree that they’re not really ‘trying’ this anymore. They’re just doing it. Because it feels fucking amazing.

“Hurt me,” Dan rasps.

They’re so far into this that Phil doesn’t hesitate. He lifts his right hand and slaps Dan across the face. It’s actually painful, unlike the weak bitch slaps he offers when Dan first asks. Phil knows that Dan can take it now. More than that; he knows that Dan would beg for it if he had to. Because there’s something so powerful in allowing himself to indulge in this twisted desire. To be fucked hard, and slapped, and chained up with no chance of getting away. Especially when it’s all on his own terms.

Because yeah, Phil slaps him across the face when asked. But then he grabs Dan’s hair and pushes their lips together, slowing the movement of his hips to savour the feeling of this oddly romantic kiss.

“I love you,” Phil mumbles into Dan’s mouth. “I love you so much.”

Dan moans. Phil is going slower now, but it’s deeper. He’s panting. Their foreheads are pushed together. He keeps sliding deep, deep inside of Dan. He pulls out halfway, then slides back in to fill him up fully, tight balls nestled against Dan’s cheeks.

“You feel so fucking good,” Phil purrs, so emphatic and intense that it feels like a touch.

He grabs Dan by the back of the neck and kisses him again. He speeds up the pace of his thrusts. It’s getting a bit frantic. There’s no precision to it, no regard for Dan’s pleasure. When they’re like this, Dan doesn’t give a fuck. It just makes it better.

Open palms slide down Dan’s sweaty chest and stop at the nipples. Phil tugs gently on each one.

“Yeah, do it,” Dan says, heartbeat picking up in anticipation.

It’s all the encouragement Phil needs to pinch them hard. Dan’s back arches with the sensation. Phil’s cock slams against his prostate in the process. In short, Dan is becoming a gargling mess; so ready to come his vision is getting blurry.

“Fuck yes,” he breathes out as the pain subsides from its peak, from that burn, turning into wonderful heat, “ _yeees_.”

When Dan opens his eyes, Phil is sporting a goofy smile. He pushes his thumbs onto Dan’s abused little nipples.

“You fucking whore,” he laughs. “Did you wanna come?”

He pinches Dan’s nipples again. It feels electric.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dan groans impatiently.

Phil fucks into him, rough and forceful as if to prove a point. As Dan’s body spasms as a result, the only point proven is that Dan’s a fucking slut for it. 

But Phil stops, staying locked deep inside, searching Dan’s face.

“Good?” he asks.

If Dan’s hands were free, he would be wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck, kissing him all over his cute concerned face.

“Yeah,” Dan says, nodding his head as he lets out a laugh. “Don’t stop.”

Phil kisses him, pulls back, and slaps him across the face again. Dan finds himself laughing as it hits, building onto the rest of the sensations, resulting in this giddy exhilaration.

Phil fists Dan’s cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Dan’s hips stutter, the near relief rushing through him; so close but not quite there. He does his best to fuck Phil’s fist without going out of rhythm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan squeaks on an inhale. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

There’s no risk of Phil stopping any time soon. He’s too close, made obvious by the sound of his telltale staccato grunts, building and building in their force, as he bites down on Dan’s clavicle like a dog might chew on a bone. 

Phil doesn’t have to stroke Dan at all now. The movement when he fucks in deep makes Dan’s hips move in turn. Instead, Phil keeps Dan’s cock in a tight grip. It slips in and out with ease. Paired with the sensation of Phil’s dick stabbing inside him for every thrust, Dan’s in fucking heaven. Phil rubs his thumb just below the head of Dan’s cock then, fiddling a little bit with the foreskin even if it’s pulled taut at this point. Dan’s entire body is tingling with it, with everything. The tension is building so, so quickly but he wants more. 

In moments like these, Dan’s not afraid to be greedy.

“Hurt me,” he begs. “Please, Phil--”

Phil grabs a handful of Dan’s hair and pulls. It’s quick, aggressive, and degrading enough for Dan to go out of breath. The tension snaps and the orgasm quietly jolts through him. It’s sharp, harsh. Dan clamps down hard around Phil’s cock as cum splatters between them.

Phil’s mouth finds Dan’s again. He mumbles sweet nothings against it, unintelligible, but as Dan comes down from his orgasm he understands them regardless.

“So tight,” Phil groans, body trembling, so ready. “I’m gonna come- oh, _Dan_.”

“Yeah,” Dan breathes out. His chest fills with unbridled affection. He kisses the side of Phil’s mouth. “Let it go, bub. Come for me.”

Phil twists his head to the side, shoulders going tight as he pulls out. He clumsily makes his way on to straddle Dan’s waist. He doesn’t have time to get any further because his hand is already flying over his cock, fucking forward as it rushes through him until the orgasm hits. Dan marvels at the sight. At the beautiful slender body above him, at the sound of the whorish moans coming out of it. At the fact that Dan gets to witness this, witness Phil in his most defenseless moment. 

Phil comes all over Dan’s chest until it’s covered in a wet, messy combination of both of their loads.

As soon as it’s over, Phil uncuffs Dan’s wrists and sits back onto his stomach. They breathe out long, forceful breaths. Dan’s heart has yet to fully slow down. He grabs a hold of Phil’s hips, slides his palms down the small of his back, down to cup his ass.

He squeezes softly, snickering at Phil’s surprised shiver in response.

“Stupid,” Phil mutters, leaning down. “Too fucking sexy and stupid.”

He pushes his lips against Dan’s open, giggling mouth. The sound of wet smacking fills the room as Phil pushes his tongue against Dan’s. At any other time, kisses like these are kind of gross, but right now Dan finds that he craves them. They feel like an aftershock that allows them to cling to the intensity of sex for a bit longer.

Phil grabs Dan’s chest, those restless hands never settling, and rubs the cum into Dan’s skin by effect. Dan doesn’t care. He just runs his fingers along the cleft of Phil’s ass while they share those long, languid, open mouthed kisses.

They roll over to lie down face to face. Dan curls into Phil. His arms wrap around his waist, while Phil wraps his own around Dan’s neck. Tangled together, Dan kisses up the side of Phil’s neck. Despite the heat they shared, Phil is already cold again. Dan holds him close, seeking relief from his own heat. He kisses Phil over the jaw and ear and cheek and forehead and mouth. Phil’s face scrunches adorably.

“I love you,” Dan says, pulling away to look at him with a smug smile. “You fucking whore.”

Phil chuckles. “I thought you were the whore in this family, babe.”

“Mmh,” Dan says, thinking, watching Phil’s face turn pink like it does when he’s getting turned on. “We both are.”

“‘kay,” Phil murmurs.

He tilts his head up, brushing his lips against Dan’s. Dan nudges Phil’s nose with his own until Phil laughs, finally pushing their lips together.

They keep kissing in each other’s arms, love drunk and cosy. Like the fucking whores they are.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/613485102047117312/dont-stop-for-phandomficfestss-smut-flash)


End file.
